Thumbnails and Chaos
by Vampiric-Conure
Summary: Random snapshot fics taking place in the 2007 Movieverse, TF: Animated and G1 territory. The stories follow Bluestreak and Prowl after they walk through a Cross dimensional gate during battle. **MAY NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'Infection' FIRST**
1. Arrival

**If this is your first time reading any of my stuff, I **_STRONGLY_** suggest you read **'_Infection_'** as the majority of the main characters and their back stories appear there. Things won't make sense otherwise. Don't be giving me reviews that bark about how confusing everything is, LOL! (Too late. Oy vey...). Remember kids - this is a collection of shorts and not an actual story with an easily defined beginning, middle and end. **

**And now - off my soapbox and on to the show!**

****** **** ******

'C'mon little buddy.'

Prowl's voice was low as he hunkered in the debris, his mind filled with turmoil. He held the head of his companion in his hands, cautiously spying the ruins around them for a breaking point. He needed to find refuge and in the heat of battle and the among the throws of laser fire there was none.

Bluestreak was weak. His one arm was shattered, deep gouges ruining his once spectacular paint. He leaned into Prowl's light touches out of habit and Prowl sighed with relief. His brother was still alive. Now if only he could make it back to safety! All around warfare raged. The dust behind them lit up with orange lightning as Autobots took down the last of the Decepticon forces that had shattered the city's once peaceful solitude. Sadly even this silent sanctuary had been destroyed. Autobot forces searched the rubble for survivors. Prowl had been among the first to arrive as soon as he had heard of the attack on his brother's merchant home. The carnage had been depressing. Finding that Bluestreak had survived had been one of the few blessings that orn.

The white and black Autobot held his brother closer and lifted the much smaller mecha. Bluestreak gasped as pain tore through his frame. Prowl flinched internally, cursing the slagging war and scanned his brother. The wounds were bad. Very bad, but he would survive if the pair of them could make it to a medic. Or at least make it to the landed ship without having their hides shot to slag. He yanked a small medical kit out of a subspace pocket and injected foam into several of the larger wounds leaking green energon on his brother's arm. Internal mechanisms were exposed and cracked, sparking impressively in the gloomy daylight. Prowl worked hard as he heard his teammates holler orders over the Autobot battle frequency.

//_What did you find?_//Inferno demanded.

//_Zip. Zilch. Nadda._// That was Jazz. //_Emptier than a Decepticon energon storage facility._//

//_Slag! 'Con's got us cornered here!_// Trailbreaker. Static followed his comment and more laser fire. //_Make that __HAD__ us cornered._//

Prowl scowled as he bandaged the worst of his brother's wounds. Bluestreak was so low on energy that he could barely keep his eyes open.

// _Bluestreak's alive._// Prowl commed to his team mates. //_He needs a medic. He's bleeding out._//

//_Success!_// Trailbreaker commed back, his accented tone pleased despite the weary growl. //_Perhaps our luck is changing!_//

//_In this line of work? I doubt it._// Jazz snarked. Even in the heat of combat, Prowl thought, the white mech could find humour.

//_...FRAG! New con troops coming in! Abort previous mission! Return to -_//

Angry explosions cut into the orders, causing Prowl to hunker down further into the dirt and use his body to protect his brother from flying debris.

//_If you can get two tons of seeker off out hip plates, we'll fall back!_// Jazz yelled over the comm. The sound of Flying jets roared overhead competed with gunfire and Prowl found himself half hazardly throwing the last of his brother's medical supplies into his subspace pocket. He pulled his brother into a sitting position and wiped grit from his own eyes. They had been battling Decepticons all fragging orn and the one survivor - the ONLY survivor they had found - was a spark wire away from joining the Well of All Sparks .

That's when he saw it. It was a flash of blue in the dusty atmosphere. It was a ripple in the corner of his eye that shimmered, as if someone had opened a door or someone had passed before a light. At first he ducked down behind the layers of discarded wall he took shelter behind, thinking it was a Decepticon. The form only widened, taking the shape of a blue, glowing door. Prowl scowled, wondering if there had been a building he had missed in a previous scanning of his surroundings. Cautious, he ran his sensors over the area a second time. As the area as providing a potential route of escape, he gathered his brother into his arms and ran. Bluestreak groaned again, this time louder.

Pit be damned. Bluestreak wasn't going to die in this rust infested pit.

Slamming his back painfully against a wall as laser fire followed him, he ducked through the door, almost tripping as he did so.

//_Found cover!_// Prowl yelled over the Autobot comm frequency. He practically hurled Bluestreak through the doorway and rolled, the laser fire missing him by mere measurements. He could hear the sound of gun fire hitting and scorching the dirt. It left a smell that clogged his olfactory sensors. He was soon face first in the ground beside his younger sibling, his intakes heaving hard. The sound of warfare, so loud on the other side of the wall, had been deafening, but after a moment Prowl realized it was quiet. Too quiet. He crawled closer to his brother when an explosion rocked the world around them, causing chunks of building to fly through the open door, followed by the scorching heat of a low grade bombing attack. He heard screams over his com link, a noise he never wanted to hear again. He half expected to feel the crash of the building around him as it melted but when nothing happened, he shifted. He rose to his hands and knees to stare back at the doorway, a frown partially hidden behind his calm persona. His surroundings, which had originally been of death, decay and should have been evaporated by the Bomb he had felt, had been replaced by lush green organic life that was definitely NOT cybertronian in origin. The doorway hovered slightly above the ground, a sea of black with silver stars that shimmered. Then collapsed.

What stared back at Prowl when the door dissipated startled him.

'Fragging... Pit?'

A small, furry creature stared back at him. It's round face was spotted, with large eyes that glittered in the evening light. What passed as its auto sensors were pinned slightly as it passed a look from someone or something behind it to Prowl. It glared at him with the most indescribable glower darkening its features. It growled slightly, exposing long, white fangs as it chuckled. The organic creature looked feral, as if it could take anything on if the challenge dared to cross it.

'Well lookie at what Primus dragged home this time' the creature said, licking a fang with a pink tongue.

As if called by name, two very alien looking Transformers abruptly stood from their perch behind several trees. Their forms hid a tiny camp fire tended by a feathered red beast. Prowl's door wings flinched slightly. One of the Transformers staring back at him was frighteningly familiar although his format was unusual. Less blocky. Jazz. Jazz - who he had just talked to moments before the bomb hit. Jazz - who should have died when the large bombs went off. Jazz - Who was _alive_ and had no time to take cover.


	2. Awakening

Mitch watched the dark mecha nap. She was currently arched over a thick pad of paper and a chunk of what had been an alien version of conté. By now it was barely big enough to hold in her claws yet big enough to yield stunning images when the mood struck.

In front of her lay one of the hybrid mechas that had stumbled across Jazz, his mate Prowl and Eerrel when they had been on Earth. The whole situation was a mess - Prowl and Jazz were visiting the jaguar cross dimensionally when a rogue door had opened in front of them. The doors were sometimes semi intelligent, depending if a God bothered with them. Apparently whoever had watched over the strangers had wanted to make sure they lived. She doubted it was Teppy, the God she worked for. He was seriously hard to predict. The action that had saved the two strangers was much more calculating.

The strangers had been badly injured at the time, though the younger was still very weak. They were still enduring the effects of cross dimensional travel and drugs had been given to both mechs to slow the warping of biologies. Dimensional travel could be exceedingly painful if one was unprepared and it was quick. As the strangers had come in so badly wounded Eerrel had taken pity on them and had slowed the intense cramping.

The elder of the two mecha was named Prowl though everyone called him datsun-Prowl, or just plain Datsun, to prevent confusion with Jazz's mate. From whispered nightmares everyone had deduced the younger of the two strangers was Bluestreak, Datsun's brother. As far as Mitch could glean from his quiet brother's descriptions, Bluestreak was the sole survivor of his city. Datsun had refused to go beyond that and had fallen into a depressed yet determined silence when pressed. He had been relieved when the Autobots from this universe had come, answering an alien Cybertronian but distinctly Autobot distress beacon.

Which lead to the reason why Mitch was currently mech-sitting and drawing the healing youngling as he napped. Blue was tightly bandaged, his wounds either rivetted or outright welded closed by Ratchet's skilled servos. His badly damaged arm had looked fine on the surface but when flipped had made the Medical officer cringe sharply. Despite several deep gouges, missile burns and a leg that logically should not have been still attached to the young mecha, Bluestreak was recovering well. He had not woken from his stasis lock since they had rescued him. He remained in a peaceful slumber, enduring everything around him, including a cargo bay loading, without as much as a sigh or horizontal shift to take weight off his healing leg.

Everyone was taking turns watching the youngster. Today Mitch was in charge. Datsun did what he could, almost to the point of passing out himself from lack of fuel. Ratchet had almost had to throw the mecha over his shoulder and force feed him. As a result, Mitch was in the modified med bay with a 15 foot tall mecha teen, sketching pages of him sleeping.

The jaguar sighed, tired of her subject and after laying some scrap paper over the half finished image, tossed the pad to the side. It landed with a firm thump that, although made the young mecha shift, did not wake him up.

'I wish I could bring my pals out here, Blue' Mitch said softly. It was mostly to converse with herself and kill the silence of the med bay. 'You should see DirtDrift, my pack dragon. Yeah. Nothing is older than Dirt...or as dumb as it. Then there's my old pals from the base. Your sibling says you have military experience. I bet we could share some stories, you and I.' She passed what could be described as a fuzzy smile, and she laughed every so softly. 'You, lad, are the biggest surprise this month, though. I've seen it all. Gods, Demons, dragons, dinosaurs. Planets. Talking burning bushes.' She shrugged and looked for a cigarette in her ranch clothes. Finding none, she grabbed a stick of gum and started snapping bubbles. 'You have no idea how lucky you are. Your brother said that you were quite a mess when he found you. '

She leaned back and studied the mecha. The biological changes brought about by dimension travel included changes of format. It was a defense mechanism that not even Mitch fully understood, but it had something to do with helping the strange biology survive the new environment. What had really confused Mitch was the fact Datsun and Bluestreak had not only become semi organic (not at all unusual) but their bodies had started SHRINKING. Eerrel, Mitch's co-worker, suspected that when the dimensional imprinting was done they would be human sized, or close to it. As there were already giant robots merrily living in this dimension, Mitch couldn't understand why the change of hight warped the two newcomers. At the same time, Mitch suspected that Bluestreak and Prowl's guardians had plans for them. Plans that had something to do with the war between Autobots and Decepticons in this universe. Plans that would help heal the damage caused by the destruction of the AllSpark.

Mitch suddenly stopped chewing when the black and red mecha shuddered. It's blue eyes flickered on briefly and remained black as it blinked.

'Prowl...' The young voice was thin and strained.

Mitch dropped the gum package she was holding and stood on the modified supply table she used as a seat.

'Hoooly shiiiiit.' she whispered. Bluestreak had been in his coma-like stasis for almost 2 weeks, not even rousing for food. Ratchet had reassured it was normal for their species to slip into stasis lock when healing. Jazz - with all the joy in the world, probably because he was getting news from his damnable Matrix - had said Bluestreak would be fine.

Bluestreak shifted again, his eyes weakly staying snapped open and the dark blue starting to re-glow.

'Mrrrllllll..owl....'

'HOOOOLY SHIIIT.'

Mitch backed a few spaced before taking a well rehearsed leap from her perch to the mecha's bed. She landed solidly and in mid stumble, upon impact, she easily began to climb to the young mecha's head. Once there she patted the mecha's nose.

'Bluestreak? Shit. We were worried about you!'

'Wh... Where's my brother?'

'He'll be right here. Don't move. I'll go get him.' Mitch grabbed her hat from off her head and fanned herself with it. Deciding it was better to find the older mecha herself, she jumped to the floor from a hight that would have wounded most organics. With smooth grace she ran out the med bay door to talk to the first human she could find.

Mitch didn't ask how Prowl knew his brother was awake. She had almost stumbled into him when she and one of the military grunts had led her through the maze of tunnels. Ratchet was with him when they met, the medic's much more angular build a stark contrast to the Datsun's pale, blocky form. Behind them came Jazz, his alt world form sleek and thin in comparison to the other two mechs.

Mitch let the other mecha pass and jumped into Jazz's hands when he offered a ride. She clung to the back of his neck like a bizarre nature experiment gone wrong and watched as Datsun broke into a run. From his sudden change of pace, Mitch suspected he was picking up something that the others around her couldn't detect.

'Is that Relic of yours saying anything?' Mitch asked, referring to the Matrix.

Jazz grunted as he briefly scanned the connection to the Old Autobot object.

'Except that Prowl's making me dinner? ...nadda.'

'Then why the hell is Tall and Handsome in such a hurry to see his sibling?'

Jazz shrugged and clutched Mitch before he broke into a fast trot. It was a bumpy ride, even for someone as used to unusual modes of transportation as Mitch.

When everyone arrived at the med bay, Datsun almost leaped onto his brother with joy. The two became a tangle of arms and sighs, Bluestreak reluctantly putting up with his brother's affection. Datsun was gentle despite his enthusiasm and he grabbed his sibling's head to hold him close to his chest.

'I thought I was going to lose you.' he said softly.

'Prowl. You were there. Then you were here.' Bluestreak muttered, still half coherent.

Datsun pulled his sibling's head away to shake it firmly.

'I begged to be on the first wave when I heard about the attack. I tried to warn you'

Mitch, who prodded Jazz to put her down, bore her teeth in a feral grin.

'He's also been killing himself baby sitting your keester. Welcome back to the land of the living, kiddo.'

Bluestreak didn't register Mitch's presence at first. When he finally did his response was immediate. His eyes snapped open and he began to back peddle, almost falling off the gurney if his sibling hadn't caught him first.

'GAH! PRIMUS! WHATISIT!'

Mitch bowed dramatically and grabbed her hat from where it fell before running for help. In theory Mitch WAS human but when forced to do Teppy's bidding she looked like a bloody Anthro jaguar.

'Mitch Armstrong. Avatar of the Jaguar God Teppy, rancher, ex military grunt and overall pain in the ass. Glad to meet you.'

Datsun was holding his brother firmly when he spoke.

'She's been helping both of us.'

'With what?' Bluestreak said, still eyeing the Jaguar with panic.

'Well, you were missing parts of your leg when Your bro found us.' Mitch stated. 'Then you started slipping into stasis. If it wasn't for Ratty here -' She tossed a nod in the Medic's direction, '-You would have flat lined... err... Died on us. '

Bluestreak was obviously in distress. He leaned into his brother's side and closed his eyes. Seemingly reading something in Bluestreak's actions, Datsun did the same. For several seconds they remained silent, feeding off each other's safety and warmth. Then Bluestreak broke into an uncomfortable giggle. Datsun pulled away, rubbing his sibling's unwounded shoulder.

'You understand now?' he said in his characteristic, calm voice.

'Yes.'

'You understand why we need to trust these new friends?'

'Yes, Prowl.'

'...And you understand that we're going to get smaller than a Minicon forgotten under hot water?'

Bluestreak laughed and leaned back into the gurney.

'It can't be worse than hanging around Fort Max.'

'Good.'

Mitch grunted, silently studying the banter of words between the two mecha.

'Max who?... Never mind I don't want to know. ' She waved her hand dismissively at the strangers. Then a realization came to her. She raised an eyebrow slightly and turned to Ratchet.

'Shhhhh...it. I thought only mates could read each other through spark bonds!'

Datsun's head jerked up to eye the jaguar and the medic. Jazz, who had been just out of sight outside the door, popped his head through the doorway.

'Heeeellll no.' Jazz said, causing Bluestreak to jump with panic a second time. 'Siblings have a weaker connection just by being created the way they are.'

Ratchet said nothing but gave a nod of agreement.

'Okay.' Mitch huffed. 'Before I blow another brain cell you're going to have to explain the logic of this to me. '

'Well, when one mech loves another -' Jazz began.

Mitch stuck her tongue out.

'Smart ass.'

Jazz laughed and ducked back into the hallway.

'Speaking of spark bonds,' his voice rang out. 'I have a mate and a meal with my name written all over it.'

Mitch crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her head.

'So it's joke and run. You're not going to stay a while?'

'A bot's duty calls.' jazz said solemnly. 'Normally I'd stay and say hi, but -' He shrugged. Being Autobot commander always came first, even if he was a master of relaxation. With a bow and tone that mimicked Mitch's, he stated 'I bid you Adieu!' and left, silently striding down the hall.

Ratchet watched the Autobot commander leave. He shook his head when he was certain the mecha was out of earshot then sat beside Bluestreak on the bed.

'We're not going to get any peace tonight.'

Mitch coughed.

'Hush. Better that they break things because they're having FUN.'

Ratchet almost growled.

'Do they have to be so loud?'

Datsun, having seen firsthand the flirtatious chasing scenarios between the Alt world Commander and his bonded, sniffed. Bluestreak caught his older brother's embarrassment through their bond and shot a confused glance at the white and black mecha.

'Who... Where... ?'

'You'll meet Jazz's mate.' Datsun said quietly. He lay an arm around his sibling's waist and stared lovingly at the much younger mecha. 'You'll meet organics, too. Humans.' He frowned. 'And ... Cybertronians like Ratchet.'

Blue was quiet as he digested his sibling's words. He filtered through the sensations his brother had sent him, about how Bluestreak had survived the chaos that left his city in ruins. How Mitch had saved them and Jazz and the stranger named Prowl had helped call the mecha that repaired Blue and his sibling. The humans were... Strange. His brother had purposely left the sensation of what they were like out of the bond. Instead the connection had been filled with humour. All Blue had understood was that they were small. Very _very_ small.

At that moment Bluestreak suddenly felt famished. Two weeks of hunger hit him at once and he passed a confused sensation through to his brother. Datsun shot his brother a look and smiled weakly. The white and black mecha was subtle in most of his emotions but that faint smile was huge to Blue. Datsun rose and motioned towards Mitch.

'You won't mind her company while I rescue some energon for the two of us?'

'No, Prowl.' the younger mecha said. He eyed the small bandages on his sibling's chest and arms, then frowned at the healing stitched nick on his face.

'It was a bad battle.' Datsun said. Then the faint smile returned. 'Ask Mitch about Bumblebee. He and the human Sam are... memorable.'

As the white and black mecha left the room, Mitch gave his younger sibling one of the widest grins she could muster. It looked a bit like looking into the maw of a great white shark.

'That brother of yours sure knows how to keep conversations short.' she said. She made several stunning leaps in order to settled herself on the dark mecha's chest. Once there she leaned back on the Uninjured side of his chest and began twirling her thumbs. 'You'll like 'Bee.' she said in a dreamy tone. 'Sam, too. Then there's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe... Both sets of them. Jazz has a hard time keeping an eye on them. Take two dimensions worth of trouble makers and well, poor Sam has to flee from what are supposed to be his comrades. Bumblebee had to save him from one of their pranks a few days ago -'

Bluestreak was quiet as she spoke. Some would have said it was out of character for him. A part of him savoured feeling his sibling's spark close to him again. Another part of him wanted to laugh with Mitch at the story she told. Mostly there was a pained ache that drowned to take over his mind. He still felt the turmoil of the battle that hand nearly killed him. The explosion was still fresh in his mind, the debris spraying everywhere. Then slowly he remembered losing power as he broadcasted his emergency signal to any Autobot within receiving distance. He knew he would be haunted by the experience for as long as he functioned. Instead he shoved the memories to the back of his mind and focused on Mitch's words. He managed to crack a smile as she dramatically describes Bumblebee getting sprayed by whatever the pranking twins had set up for his consort, Sam.

Perhaps he could forget. It would take him a while, but perhaps he could forget the death of his friends.


	3. Bluestreak and the Pregancy

NOTES: **I originally C and P'd this chapter from DeviantArt, where it was first posted. Of course all the HTML decided to stay without me noticing it. I fixed that and some of the grammer. It should be less distracting. Apologies ^.^**

**** **** ****

He held his sibling's red shoulder, gently tapping his chest to distract the younger datsun. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Datsun was seeing Bluestreak speechless. Honest-to-Primus, speechless.

It didn't last long.

'I _WHAT_?'

'Don't tell me Mitch didn't tell you about this form's reproductive abilities.' Eerrel said, a dark scowl on her feathered face. She passed a seething glare to the jaguar who shrugged innocently.

'I thought he was paying attention when I gave his bro 'the lecture'.'

Eerrel snorted, passing her stare from the jaguar avatar to the white and black Autobot.

'Obviously NOT' she snapped. Her pupils pinned from large to small in her frustration, adding to her exotic, birdish appearance.

'Mitch said to learn and experiment!' Bluestreak cried out loudly. His wing-like door projections trembled in panic and his pale brother coughed slightly, trying to hide a smile. As serious as the situation was, he couldn't be angry with his brother. A sparkling was a sparkling according to his home world's laws. A welcomed addition, even if it was an accident. It was the logical conclusion when sparklings were as rare as they were in his home universe.

'It's natural for humans to conceive after 'experimenting'.' Prowl said, eyeing Jazz and his dark, tall mate. That Prowl was already showing signs of spark splitting. The dark ninja's life force hummed with a softer, barely noticeable pulse that proceeded his format's birthing process. It was the closest that his race of Transformers came to pregnancy without becoming a hybrid... or human.

Bluestreak and his brother Datsun were still adjusting to being hybrids. Exceptionally fertile ones at that.

'Ratchet's confirmed everything.' the Datsun said. ' You've sired a child with the human, Mikaela.'

'Experimentation sucks rust rot.' Bluestreak whimpered, his tone a mere whisper.

'I'm sure you experimented a lot.' Mitch said. She was relishing in the black and red mech's panic. Perhaps a little too much.

'IT WAS _**ONE EVENING**_!'

'All it takes is one - '

'I know _THAT_!' Bluestreak wailed again, then lay his hands on his head. He proceeded to yap uncontrollably, apparently to ease his own mental floodgates. Mitch wandered up to the mecha hybrid and slapped him playfully behind the head with a leather riding glove. Bluestreak shied away from the jaguar, fear in his blue eyes.

'Primus... How the in the pit did I get into this...'

'Well, I presume you exposed your ....' Mitch said. She poked the black and red datsun's chest where his spark chamber resided. Then she poked his Interface housing with a wry smirk.

'I KNOW WHAT I HAVE!'

'And you -'

'I KNOW WHAT I DID!'

'-And you did it all night. I did tell you about condoms. You already know about shields. Use one?'

Bluestreak slowly nodded his head then paused.

'I thought they were supposed to PREVENT this.'

'You have to admit,' Eerrel said, ignoring the black and red datsun. 'Bluestreak has great taste in dates.' An indignant sigh. 'I just don't know what to tell Mikaela's parents.' Bluestreak groaned louder. 'I bet they're going to be pleased.'

'Who'll raise it?' Jazz piped up.

'If it even survives.' Eerrel said. 'We don't know if hybrid-human offspring survive in this dimension.'

Mitch started humming her personal version of 70's porn music, swaying her hips and arms to the music. It started soft then slowly grew in volume.

'Boom, shaka laka...' She growled harmoniously. She emphasized each repeat of her gruff tune with a thrust of her hips. Every so often she would switch tunes to 'In the heat of the night' before bouncing back to the porn music.

Datsun looked at his younger brother, a furrow on his brow. 'How did Mikaela handle the news?'

'How do we say this politely...' Eerrel said. ' It went down like a lead balloon.'

Bluestreak's door-wings fluttered nervously and his whole body drooped. 'She's going to kill me.'

'Will anyone but us accept the brat?' Mitch said, a little more seriously. She was still singing her porn tune. 'How will Mikaela's school take the news? She's in... what... Almost in 12th grade?'

'Or Sam.' Jazz stated, his arms crossed against his chest. ' How will he handle the bundle of joy? It's his future mate that 'Streak bonded with.'

Mitch hummed louder.

'Or Bumblebee.' Jazz's dark mate grunted, his small mouth twisted into the slightest of smirks. His eyes' amusement were hidden behind his blue visor, belying his calm demeanor. 'Diaper bags are fashionable on this world.'

'**PRIMUS**!' Bluestreak sunk to sit in the dry grass under the tree where he and Mikaela had spent the night so few weeks ago. He still remembered her hands detailing his chest and how she had teased him to overload. Feeling her warmth and the growing heat from his spark chamber. His first sexual experience and he knocked up someone. A human on top of it. Just remembering the thought of them that night made his spark quiver with both anticipation and repulstion. 'SLAG this to the PIT! He gave me permission!'

Mitch cocked her head, whiskers spread out and an evil glint in her slitted eyes.

'So Sam letting her peck you on the cheek is permission?' She snuffed a loud noise that sounded like a deranged snort. 'Ooooh boy.'

Jazz and Prowl, disapproving 'tisk tisk' noises, the dark ninja crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. They looked remarkably like elder mother hens.

'I have another question' Mitch said. 'How does a human give birth to a Transformer-human Hybrid?'

'Very carefully?' Jazz and his mate added in unison.

Eerrel was the one who snorted this time.

"Fek that. I wanna know HOW a mecha hybrid knocks up a human.'

'Isn't it obvious?' Mitch said, between bars of her perverted porn tune. 'He wore holes in his condoms.'

**** **** ****

**A/N:**

**This is an explanation if you skipped 'Infection'. Crossing dimensions is a rather bizarre process. Your biology changes to suit the environment though it doesn't always change one's overall physical appearance. Physically you might look identicle to your original form but you may shrink or get bigger. You may discover you have new abilities or new senses. You might go from human to some eight legged freakazoid. You may go from organic to mecha and vice versa or end up as some weird hybrid. And hybrids have their own problems as Bluestreak discovered...**

**This ventures dangerously into 'sticky' territory, but What the heck, ye know? Bluestreak and Prowl are a hybrid of organic and mecha in this ficlet so something's gotta mutate ^.^ . I see them having both male and female reproductive tracks AND a spark chamber. Their internals may be organic but it doesn't mean they look human. Dimension travel creates weird hybrids. **


	4. Birth

**Birth**

The contractions had woken her at an ungodly hour of the day.

Mikaela had been ill for several days and Dr Wilshire, hand picked by Ratchet himself, had ordered her to keep herself off her feet. She was huge by human standards, the foetus inside her curled up in a tight ball despite the hybrid child's alien shape. Most of her size was membrane that protected her from the child's developing form. Both Dr Wilshire and Ratchet guessed that it was part of Bluestreak's hybrid genetics kicking in. The child moved sharply every so often, causing its parent to cringe with the discomfort. While the action would have been uncomfortable with a human child, Bluestreak's infant caused sharp yelps from its mother if it flicked a wing-like door hinge too suddenly. Like a human child, a foot would strike out to play soccer with her bladder or spine. When she rested, she could trace the outline of a tiny but very inhuman foot pressed against the sides of her womb. She had been horrified at first to discover she was carrying and had fallen into a despair that clouded her every waking moment. With Mitch's help she had decided not only keep the child but had been offered safety by the avatar. She knew who could and would aid rasing the hybrid. Bluestreak's brother, Prowl, had calmly heard his brother's pleads along those of Mikaela's tearful screams. In the end it was deemed important that Mikaela receive all the help she could get, even if her family had retaliated against the situation. Her mother had almost abandoned her. She would have if not for Optimus Prime's intervention. It had been a downhill battle convincing her mother to let Mikaela stay but the fact her daughter was pregnant and impregnated by an _ALIEN'_ had left only one recourse. Mikaela was pushed out of the house and he r mother changed her number. Her daughter would receive monetary help from her family but it was restrained at best.

Between the growing hybrid in her belly and Bluestreak's nervous watch, Mikaela had found some release from the situation by helping Ratchet repair things at base. The closer she came to her due date - guessed to be near the human's 9 month gestation - the more stressed she became. It was hard to predict when the child would arrive as cross dimensional travel often twisted the normal rules and could cause the impossible to occur.

The Stress was constant. So was the fear. The more fear, the more stress. The more stress the sharper the kicks and eventually Dr Wilshire had demanded bed rest. Mikaela hated being forced to stay away from things that made her feel useful. However it caused less rumours at school in the long run. The child had reacted to her moods with kicks so sharp that she had doubled over in pain early in her trimesters. Dr Wilshire deemed her a high risk pregnancy and that meant a lot of days in front of the Game system, battling it out with Bumblebee over X Box live via his net link.

How she could habitually kick a warrior mech's aft she didn't know. She suspected Bumblebee of letting her win until she beat Ironhide, too.

Everyone at school thought the child was Sam's. Mikaela and the boy had cooked up a back story and with Ratchet's help had even created ultrasounds to divert suspicion away from what Mikaela was truly experiencing. Sam had made a habit of arriving first thing after classes to deliver her homework, Bumblebee honking his horn and playing a few bars of Gary Allen's 'Good Morning Beautiful' in greeting. As Mikaela had requested to stay in the city and her extended human family wanted her out of the house NOW, Sam and his parents had offered their home. Of course that meant dealing with Sam's father's strange gardening habits and his mother's short tempter. But for a change Mikaela felt safe knowing she was protected by both humans who understood her and by alien strangers that willingly helped her.

Through it all stood Bluestreak. Bluestreak desperately wanted to aid the high school mother once he comprehended what humans required of fatherhood. He still quivered with anxiety knowing his ill planned though innocent actions had caused so much chaos. He would regularly place his hands on Mikaela's belly and softly hum to the child. It was strange seeing him not actually _talking_, though his brother assured her that as long as he made ANY vocal noise (and he made a lot), he was doing fine. Mikaela realized that the rumours of the young Autobot were true. He could be a motor mouth yet there was a queer charm to him that had her listening to him whenever he spoke. She listened to him mutter about everything from his alternate universe version of Cybertron to how to properly distil moonshine high grade. She even listened to him describe his friends, who Prowl later said were probably dead, their sparks extinguished in their attempts to save him.

During her weekends, Mikaela had managed to entice Sam and Blue to an evening of 'experimentation'. It was mainly out of curiosity. The three of them had started mixing weird things together - booze with antifreeze and baking soda, windshield wiper fluid, vinegar and something Bumblebee ripped from the Autobot base, among other delights that the three could grab. Eventually the lot of them caused a case of beer - Sam's parent's GOOD beer - to explode impressively in the garage. It reacted with whatever Bumblebee had swiped from Ratchet, causing smoke to billow up from the partially open door. Primus' name had been cried out more times than any of them had heard any Autobot scream. If Ironhide had been present, he would have blushed knowing his own record of unholy cusses had been outdone.

It was four am when Mikaela's contractions hit. Mitch was in her human form, smoking a cigarette on the front porch. Mikaela had staggered to the front hallway and banged hard on the main door to get the avatar's attention. Sam's family was out and the others had scattered to do their usual errands. Mitch immediately dropped the half smoked butt and smothered it with the heel of her cowboy boot.

Bumblebee and Sam were called as soon as humanly (or Cybertronianly) possible. If being attacked by Decepticons and being tossed around by obnoxious sector seven grunts had been painful, the first contraction had been truly paralyzing. Dr Wilshire had been contacted immediately and after a short lesson on what to expect (and several panicked questions from the expectant father), Sam, Bluestreak and Prowl had Mikaela practicing every birthing procedure they could remember. Bumblebee had lifted Dr Wilshire through Mikaela's room window then cheered her on as she pushed. It had earned him several text books to the head until the epidural had kicked in. Ironhide and Ratchet arrived a short time later. Next thing Mikaela knew she was cuddling a tiny and much paler version of Bluestreak in her arms, the infant curling its hands under it's chin as it breathed. Bluestreak was by her side, nuzzling the infant's head with his nose. The others had congratulated her for a job well done, a champagne bottle opened and much fanfare filled the room. Soon Bluestreak and an exhausted Mikaela were left in peace, the young datsun whispering sweet nothings to his firstborn in his typical, harmonious drone.


	5. Gifts and Danger

Bluestreak held his child in his arms, Mikaela folding the series of blankets before her with a quiet air. The infant still didn't have a name pronounceable to the human tongue. While Jazz had attempted to teach her a human equivalent of Cybertronian she still couldn't get the mix of sharp whistles, burbles and clicks right.

And it sounded truly weird.

Around her was the biggest pile of baby supplies Mikaela had ever seen. Optimus had insisted Mikaela choose everything - and he had meant EVERYTHING - she and Bluestreak would need as parents. Baby crib, bottles, blankets - And some stuff the two of them would probably never use but promised the Autobots they'd give to someone who could appreciate them. Among those in the donation box included the baby monitor that, although had originally been thought as important, quickly became obsolete. Scanner proved to be quite skilled in microbursting and screamed via whatever comm frequency he could find open. Usually that frequency was owned by whoever was nearest and that someone was either Bluestreak or Datsun.

When the infant grew out of the supplies Optimus promised a second round of shopping. While the child, nick named Scanner for his habit of watching and copying everything he saw, didn't need diapers per say, he still needed his tanks flushed. Thankfully Bluestreak's brother had helped them find a suitable substitute for what was normally used and again, Optimus had paid for the supplies. When Mikaela had demanded to know where the Autobots got the cash for everything Ironhide had laughed and muttered something cryptic about selling out to the highest bidder and being able to live on a gold plated starship for an eternity. Blue had given everyone an alarmed look after that and Mikaela had, out of habit, copied Bluestreak's shellshocked expression. Both parents figured it was best not to know what really happened.

When Scanner arrived, nobody knew what to expect from the cybertronian and human blend of genes. As it turned out the child was a true cross between mecha and human, even being able to consume limited amounts energon and copious amounts of human foods. Not together, though, lest everyone endure the tantrums of a serious stomach ache. That left room for Mikaela to breast feed. It was sickenly simple for her as she could use one had for studying and the other to keep in constant contact with her child. In reality it weirded out every mech she knew. While they understood the logic behind it, it was as foreign to them as consuming energon was to humans. She could still see Bumblebee feigning a heart attack and dramatically falling to the ground (Complete with Star Trek's classic 'He's dead Jim' quote when he stopped twitching) when he realized she wasn't going to lose chunks of herself caring for her offspring.

Mikaela was distracted from her thoughts when Blue, finally have lulled the child to sleep, placed the tiny version of himself into the crib. He heaved an impressive sighed.

'Finally.'

Mikaela laughed softly. She picked up a suitcase and loaded the folded supplies into it.

'At least he sleeps most of the time. Most babies don't sleep long enough to finish a sit com.'

'You don't have to hear him scream.' Bluestreak sighed. 'Don't human children recharge a lot? Dr Wilshire said many earth creatures need it when young.'

'Yes. But not in one sitting. They sleep for two hours and wake. Dr Wilshire and Ratchet said Scanner's more like a mech that way.' Mikaela grunted as she peeked at the hybrid. He had wrapped himself around his teddy and was half sucking it's ear while he slept. 'It could be worse. I'm not complaining.'

Mikaela looked around her, skimming the dusty bunker they occupied with an air of frustration. Still forced to rest at every opportunity, Mikaela had finally snapped and harassed Bumblebee to drag her to Autobot headquarters for a few hours. Of course Ratchet had to get involved and now she sat in a rarely used conference room that had a spectacular view over the Autobot lounge area.

Currently occupying the lounge was Jazz and his dark mate, Prowl. Jazz's head was thrown back and Prowl was attempting to apply drops to one of the mech's unvisored optics, the pair of them bickering like a typical married couple. Mikaela chuckled, leaning on the edge of the window sill so she could watch. While their bickering was loud the conference room was sound proofed. There was little risk of noise waking Scanner.

'Mitch said they're always like that.'

Bluestreak joined Mikaela by the window.

'Jazz Prime is just like the Jazz my Brother and I knew.'

'You mean the special operations fella? This guy is weirder looking from the descriptions Datsun gave me. Yours didn't make Prime either.'

'Yeah. I mean, I bet they'd really like each other and have the same interests but I don't think anyone would be able to handle their bad jokes all at once. At least we could tell them apart if one of them decided to pull a prank.' A brief pause as his intakes cycled air. 'I miss him. He would laugh at me if he knew what I was doing. Not in a mean way just-'

The Jazz below them in the lounge suddenly yelped and kicked the air in his attempts to get up. His dark mate shifted acrobatically and had him firmly pinned, sitting on his legs to prevent the white and black commander from further squirming.

Bluestreak smirked. 'He has to do this all the time.'

Below them the argument was getting heated.

'If you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much.' Prowl muttered firmly though patiently. He leaned over to squeeze whatever he was applying to his mate's optic. The optic, which should have been blue and full of life was white and cloudy. The eye's lid plates didn't even close properly.

'Easy for YOU to say!' Jazz snapped back. More shifting and pained yelps. 'Slag this!'

His mate only laughed as he arched his forearm under the white commander's throat to force the mecha still. He kept Jazz pinned long enough to toss the liquid dispenser to the side and shine a laser into the treated optic in order to activate the applied substance.

Mikaela glanced at Bluestreak. She was honestly surprised.

'What happened to his eye?'

'Vector Sigma. Blind. Don't ask. I don't know myself. That eye's blind.'

'I never knew he was blind in one eye.'

'Mitch kind of explained it to me. Said he lost his sight completely after fighting Megatron. His vision was never great but whatever those two did to each other, it killed what little natural vision he had. Nobody knew how bad his sight was until after he made commander. His old visor was fitted to re-feed visuals directly into his processor. After the battle with Megatron, his head medic manufactured a new visor so he sees almost as well as the rest of us.'

Jazz was still squirming when the emergency alarm abruptly sounded off with an annoying squeal. Prowl, even with his extensive agility skills, barely got out of the way fast enough to prevent Jazz from tripping. With a single swipe the Alternate Universe Autobot commander grabbed his visor and snapped it into place then grabbed his lean mate by the arm. The other Autobots pored into the lounge area, Ironhide following Jazz and Prowl out into the main bunker.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Jazz yelled above the racket. Prowl yanked himself free from his mate as the pair disappeared down the connecting hall. Bumblebee shot into the room and once he realized Bluestreak, Mikaela and Scanner were still in the modified conference room, he fled up the ramp that lead to the Transformer sized balcony beside it.

With a quick snap of his wrist he had the window open and the screen ripped out.

'Come with me!' he ordered, motioning the others with his fingers. 'Barricade's breached our security system. More than likely there's more Decepticons arriving.'

Mikaela spared no time grabbing Scanner, the suitcase and climbed into Bumblebee's hand. Bluestreak waited for her until she was safely in the yellow and black Autobot's care before he, himself, Transformed into a black and red Coupe and shot down the ramp as a miniature car. Bumblebee was practically on his bumper seconds later, the pair following well rehearsed evacuation plans.

They took a tunnel that lead deeper underground. They passed emergency supplies that hadn't quite been stashed in storage yet. Before them lay the emergency exit, red lights flashing and warning matrixes relaying information on the situation via Autobot comm frequency. Bumblebee, after kicking Mikaela and the baby out, transformed and punched in the exit code. A collective gasp filled the air, accented with Scanner's panicked verbal squeals as the door rose. Bluestreak was beside the much larger Autobot, ready to protect his friends and family. Drifts of dust and dead plant life swirled around the opening door, some of it clinging to the bottom edge of the door and limiting the view beyond it. Bumblebee readied his cannon as he searched the doorway and would have fired off a round had he not realized the form standing in front of him was Mitch and not a pissed off Decepticon. His confusion was well deserved as she was a giant this time and decidedly ticked off. Bluestreak back peddled several feet once he realized what Bumblebee had nearly jumped.

'Remind me to never ask Teppy for backup.' Mitch hissed through metallic fangs. She bent down and settled Bluestreak's brother into the dirt. Datsun stretched and smirked faintly.

'An unexpected awakening' he said in his typical calm, cool tones. If he was alarmed, no-one noticed. Ratchet had forcibly picked him up the day before and literally locked him in his room at the base after catching the security specialist asleep at his computer. This after watching Datsun working several shifts without recharging.

Mitch shoved Bumblebee's weapon out of the way. 'Be careful where you point that thing. You might hurt someone!' She took several steps inside the door, and when the emergency alarms didn't go off, Bumblebee backed down. Apparently whatever happened to Mitch made sure that she didn't come across as a threat to the security systems. She looked like a bizarre cross of her jaguar Avatar form and a Cybertronian.

Mitch searched herself for a cigarette out of habit and realized she couldn't smoke one even if she had one. When one rezzed suddenly between her fingers she looked momentarily shocked then hid it behind what would have been her ears in her organic format. 'You send one prayer to your patron God and he buggers your luck with another format.' She pointed in the direction the rest of the base sat. Weapon fire could be heard across the dusty distance. 'Sorry for the unwelcomed appearance but you're all going to need help. Keep going. I don't think anyone's following us.'

Bumblebee walked past her but not without giving the jaguar an annoyed shove on the shoulder before he returned to his Camaro format. Mitch returned the gesture with one of her own - one that was limited to three fingers curled and a very long metallic one left up. Mikaela lifted her fingers in a nervous greeting and with no goading, climbed into Mitch when she transformed. Mitch was an SUV- a rather unique gold one with black and jaguar spotted trim. Whatever had changed her format had also saved her the trouble of scanning a form.

When Bluestreak and Datsun were about to transform into their alt forms, Mitch hissed.

'No. Climb in the back.' She popped her back hood. 'You won't be able to keep up. Ironhide's got Barricade distracted, but I don't know about the rest of his cronies. Starscream's been picked up on long range.'

Blue, swallowing hard, did as he was told. He settled beside his brother with door wings rattling nervously. It was a tight fit but nothing the pair of them couldn't handle. Then, with a revving of engines, Mitch and Bumblebee were shooting down the hidden back road and into the desert's blinding heat.


	6. Battles and Bumblebees

They were distracted from their escape by a large black mecha literally hurling himself across the road. Barricade slid several feet as he regained his balance and leaped to grapple Bumblebee as he shot by. Mitch did what she could to avoid a serious accident and she, after much swerving, loud military style cussing and running head long into a patch of half dead bushes, finally came to rest with all her passengers safe. Annoyed as a hive of shaken hornets, but safe.

Mikaela was first to jump. She shoved Mitch's sunroof open and crawled through. Bumblebee and Barricade were at it, throwing insults that the others could only guess at. Datsun slipped out Mitch's back, motioning the human towards a dip in the landscape he had seen when everyone had drove past. Mikaela snapped up Scanner and did as she was told, Bluestreak trotting behind her. Blue's door wings would suddenly start shuddering as if convulsing but stopped when the action earned him a disapproving glare from his brother. Cautiously the hybrids and human slid over the rough, arid terrain and lay flat against the sandy dirt when cover had been reached. Prowl made sure they hid under several bushed, then started covering his friends lightly with sand to hide their positions from aerial view.

Mitch, meanwhile, drove off to do what she could to distract Barricade. Confident that Datsun knew what he was doing, she immediately joined the chaos of blows and weapon fire. She jumped Barricade from behind as he was pinning Bumblebee, the sound they made when they connected tremendous. Bumblebee squeaked with surprise, then helped keep the tackled Decepticon from transforming. Barricade, in turn, landed several blows to Mitch's face, causing the avatar to loosen her grip a fraction. It was enough to let the Decepticon to wriggle free, grab Bumblebee by the head and drag him off several feet. Mitch, who hated losing a battle, activated a dimensional door mentally and charged towards the two squabbling mecha.

'You piece of aluminum alloyed shit!' she snapped. 'I'm going to make sure you kiss Elite Guard Arse after this!'

Barricade growled something Cybtronian that Mitch couldn't decipher. He laughed when he realized she didn't know what eh was saying. He muttered something again, flicking his fingers at her in a 'come and get me' motion. It earned him another punch in the head from Bumblebee. It was counter acted with Barricade's weapon aimed at the smaller Autobot's head.

That's when Mitch leaped. With a thunderous clang and Barricade's offended yell the three mech hit the ground and rolled though Mitch's dimensional door.

In the distance Datsun surveyed the entire fight with intense concern. When the three disappeared through the door he with held a yell of alarm and crawled his way back to his charges. Bluestreak and Mikaela eyed datsun with wide eyed horror as Scanner started to wail.

'We have to radio Optimus Prime and Jazz. Whatever Mitch just did I don't think they're going to like the results.'


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't remember how it happened. Last thing Mitch remembered was staring at a very pissed off Decepticon in a battle of skills before they slammed through a dimensional doorway, the Autobot Bumblebee at her side. Then an argument ensued when it was clear no-one was going to win it the old fashioned way. Then Barricade's deal led to a trip to an energon bar. Now it was a battle of wits. The bet: Mitch could drink the 'Con under the table faster than anyone could say 'Motherfucker'. If she won, the 'Con would be carted off and incarcerated cross dimensionally. If she lost, Bumblebee was still the 'Con's and the Elite Guard could go frag themselves where the stars didn't light their skid plates.

Next thing she knew she was waking up in the recharge bed beside the black mecha with the absolute WORST hangover she had EVER experienced. Whatever that... What did Barricade call it? High Grade Energon? ... was, it had more punch than the best whiskey she had encountered anywhere. She'd drank just about every kind of whiskey there existed.

Through slitted eyes in her jaguar- mecha-avatar format, she gleaned what she could of her surroundings. It was a bizarre feeling electricity flow through her body, the format Teppy forced on her alien to her organic experiences. Now she understood why Teppy had made her Cybertronian. If anyone could kick barricade's aft, it was her.

Mind you, it could have been because Teppy was a twisted little mofo who wanted to see her suffer for shits and giggles. Mitch wasn't sure.

In the darkness Mitch could barely make out objects in the vicinity. A large shape across the room. A bed that she knew she and Barricade were on and several things shattered or outright melted to the floor. Suddenly there was a flash of light when a blind was snapped open. Mitch retaliated with a pained hiss and covered her eyes to shield her pounding head from the visual assault. She swore she could hear the floor breathe.

'WHAT THE _FUCK_?' She snapped, trying to find the evil source that dared allow light infiltrate her peaceful dark.

A low but easily recognizable groan of gears was the answer. Through the agony in her head and across her eyes she could make out the form of a mech staring at her.

Bumblebee.

'The idea was to save my aft.' The yellow and black Autobot said cooly. Barricade started to stir, his groans of protest similar to the jaguar's.

'Huh?' Mitch said lamely. Blinking, she gave up shielding the daylight and placed an arm over her face instead. When that didn't do she grabbed one of the stiff pillows on the recharge bed to filter out what she couldn't.

'Speak something I understand Bumblebot.'

A long pause and another moan of gears as the mecha shifted in his seat.

'It was a tie.'

'Huh?' Came another lame reply from the jaguar. Apparently the hangover had killed some of her brain cells (or whatever these damn robots called them) while she slept.

Bumblebee's cool gaze didn't waver.

'The idea was to drink him stupid then run while we still functioned. The idea was _not_ to drink yourself stupid then interface until neither of you could walk.'

A low rumble of laughter from Barricade erupted from behind the jaguar.

_SHIT_. Mitch snapped mentally. _He's awake_.

'Neither of us wins.' The Decepticon slurred with triumph. He rolled slowly to face the jaguar avatar, his red eyes glowing weakly. He looked like hell, probably as bad as Mitch looked now. He squinted against the light as he leaned closer to the jaguar. 'And neither of us loses. No-one's ever won against me.' He gave Mitch a toothy grin, and almost purred a seductive growl. Teasing. Manipulative. 'Best lay of the stellar cycle, too.' He paused to give Mitch a quick study then sharply rolled from the recharge bed to stand. It was painfully obvious that he was still feeling the effects of the High Grade. He stumbled sharply, banged his side against the night table and effectively landed square on his aft. Then he burst out into a fit of drunken giggles.

'Bullshit, Barricade.' Mitch mumbled. She turned to Bumblebee who was cuffed to the chair he was sitting on. 'He's still fucking stoned out of his mind! What the hell was he drinking?'

'Whatever he managed to steal.'

'You said mecha over energize when drunk. If he's still buzzing...'

'I had to watch you two.'

'..And I'm getting over it...' A pause as the yellow and Black Autobot's words sunk in. 'Huh?'

'He dragged me up here and I had to watch everything.'

'You're missing the point, Bumblebee.'

'Never do that to me again.'

'What now?' Mitch snapped.

'Make me watch. He proposed marriage at one point.'

Mitch brought her hand to her temple and rubbed the ridge with a clawed finger. She wish she could remember the time between drinking and waking. But from the tone in 'Bee's voice she knew she didn't want to know.

'He tried bonding with you, too.'

'Fuck this...' The Jaguar gave Barricade a sharp kick behind the hip before throwing herself into bed. The still drunk Decepticon snorted, blinked, then wobbled before he passed out in a heap. She wagged a finger accusingly at the Autobot.

She grunted as she considered her options. 'If he's this bad, I guess we won! I seriously doubt he's going to be well enough to walk in the next hour.' She prodded Barricade when she was sure he wouldn't move and did a quick search for Bumblebee's cuff key. She threw it at the yellow and black mecha. 'Until then, you let yourself out and call Jazz to pick up our... Friend.'

Bee glared darkly at the jaguar, huffed and quietly undid his locks. Once loose, he placed the key around Mitch's neck. He bent down to whisper in the jaguar's audios, loud enough to annoy the ailing avatar but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake Barricade.

'By Cybertron Law all you need is a single witness with good standing in Cybertron society. Barricade performed the vows himself.` You agreed.' Then he patted Mitch's head before he went to pour himself a drink at the hallway vending machine. The Autobot's words didn't sink in until after Bumblebee had returned with some energon and a plate of goodies.

Mitch bolted upright just before Bumblebee was to send an emergency message to Jazz, horror on her face.

'I GOT MARRIED TO A DECEPTICON DURING A FUCKING DRINKING CONTEST?'

Bumblebee's expression brightened.

'Congratulations.' he said. 'But most date a few times before eloping.'


End file.
